Um Ano Depois
Um Ano Depois ("One Year Later", no original) foi um evento de história de quadrinhos que atravessou as revistas publicadas pela DC Comics em 2006. Como o título sugere, trata-se de um salto na narrativa de exatamente um ano para o futuro do Universo DC após os eventos de Crise Infinite, para explorar grandes mudanças na continuidade das diferentes histórias em quadrinhos dentro da DC Comics. Sinopse Na sequência dos acontecimentos da série Crise Infinita, todas as séries em quadrinhos da DC "saltaram à frente" um ano, em tempo "dentro da história". Os acontecimentos do "ano perdido" foram descritos em tempo real na série semanal 52. O evento "Um Ano Depois" começou em março de 2006, com início na mesma semana em que Crise Infinita #5 foi lançada, e antes da primeira edição de 52. A maior parres das edições que ostentavam o logo "1 Year Later" eram as primeiras partes de arcos de histórias que duravam diversas edições, e mostravam diversas mudanças no status quo de cada personagem, ocasionalmente deixadas sem explicações, conforme estes detalhes fossem sendo esclarecidos pelas edições restantes de Crise Infinita e a série 52. Vários heróis de destaque estavam desaparecidos ou inativos durante a maior parte do ano, quando as edições de "Um Ano Depois" começaram. Heróis conhecido por terem desaparecido durante o "ano perdido" eram Aquaman, Batman, Besouro Azul, Arqueiro Verde, Gavião Negro, Caçador de Marte, Asa Noturna, Robin, Superman e Mulher Maravilha. O Flash estava desaparecido, mas Jay Garrick vinha protegendo a cidade de Keystone na sua ausência. A Trindade A ausência de um ano dos três super-heróis mais importantes do Universo DC - Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha - e o retorno dos 3 à ativa era uma parte significativa do evento "Um Ano Depois" e da série 52. Superman A história de Superman, "Para o Alto e Avante!", foi co-escrito por Geoff Johns e Kurt Busiek, com arte de Pete Woods (e duas edições de Renato Guedes), e arte de capa por Terry e Rachel Dodson. Durou quatro meses, em oito partes, o arco da história introdutória correu tanto através de Action Comics (#837-840) quanto Superman (#650-653). A história apresentou um Clark Kent sem poderes (tendo perdido os mesmos no clímax de Crise Infinito), utilizando suas habilidades como jornalista para defender Metropolis tanto do crime organizado quanto de Lex Luthor, recém-falido e desacreditado devido às suas ações na série 52. Aos poucos, porém, Superman começou a recuperar seus poderes, apenas a tempo de combater o amargurado Luthor, enquanto este buscava infligir a sua vingança sobre Metropolis com a ajuda da tecnologia de batalha kryptoniana roubada, e versões reformuladas do Homem dos Brinquedos e do Homem de Kryptonita. Batman A história de Batman, "Face a Face", foi escrita por James Robinson, com arte de Leonard Kirk e Don Kramer. Durou 4 meses, através de Detective Comics #817-820 e Batman #651-654. Tratava-se de retorno de Batman e Robin para Gotham City após uma ausência de um ano de duração, e sua investigação de um vigilante misterioso que estava assassinando diversos supervilões de baixo escalão (incluindo o Ventríloquo e o KGBesta), que parecia estar ligado a Harvey Dent, que havia se regenerado e estava combatendo o crime em nome de Batman durante a sua ausência. Mesmo que Dent não fosse responsável pelas mortes (o mentor era o Grande Tubarão Branco, que ao longo do ano anterior havia se estabelecido como chefe reinante do crime de Gotham, e a maioria das vítimas trabalhava para o Pinguim, que estava fora), o estresse resultante, paranóia, e ressentimento de estar sob suspeita viu o retorno de sua personalidade "Duas-Caras" persona e a sua auto-mutilação, retornando, assim, à sua vida de crime. Ao final, vemos também Bruce Wayne se oferecer para adotar Tim Drake, o segundo Robin, como seu filho após a morte de seus pais e os eventos da Crise. Bem como o Duas-Caras, Um Ano Depois também viu o retorno de vários outros elementos importantes da mitologia de Batman que haviam sido desconsideradas ou aposentadas, incluindo o retorno de James Gordon como comissário de polícia de Gotham, bem como do Detetive Harvey Bullock. Mulher Maravilha Ao contrário das séries de Batman e Superman, a Mulher Maravilha foi reintroduzida com um novo volume em uma edição em junho de 2006. O enredo introdutório foi intitulado "Quem é a Mulher Maravilha?", escrito por Allan Heinberg com arte de Terry e Rachel Dodson. Na história, Donna Troy é descrita como tendo assumido o título de Mulher Maravilha na ausência de Diana, enquanto esta é mostrada como tendo aceitado uma posição no governo junto ao Departamento de Assuntos Metahumanos, sob o pseudônimo de Diana Prince, a pedido de Batman. Ela é dirigida pelo Sargento Steel e, ironicamente, recebe a missão de resgate da nova Mulher Maravilha, que foi capturado por vários inimigos da heroína, que exigem que a Mulher Maravilha "real" seja submetida a eles. Ela faz parceria no caso com um relutante Tom Tresser, também conhecido como Nemesis. Dentro da história foi revelado que, antes da sua admissão no Departamento, Diana também foi fotografada na companhia de um místico oriental conhecido como I Ching, e que o Tribunal Mundial retirou as acusações contra ela pelo assassinato de Maxwell Lord. A história foi concluída na primeira edição anual da série, em 2007. Arcos de histórias de "Um Ano Depois" tornou-se o novo protetor de Gotham.]] * O Lanterna Verde liderou um ataque contra os Caçadores Cósmicos e o seu novo auto-proclamado, o Cyborg Superman, e no processo consegue libertar muitos Lanternas Verdes mortos (ou desaparecidos) de seu tempo como um renegado. * Um novo Aquaman (chamado Arthur Joseph Curry) apareceu e aliou-se com o Tubarão Rei e o Morador das Profundezas. O Aquaman original (Orin) desapareceu misteriosamente. * Uma Patrulha do Destino reformulada estreou. * Bart Allen tornou-se o novo Flash. * Capitão Átomo foi preso dentro de Blüdhaven pelos militares. * Inicialmente, Dick Grayson e Jason Todd ambos operam em Nova York como Asa Noturna, mas Jason usa força letal. Jason finalmente retorna para a identidade de Capuz Vermelho. * Gavião Negro está desaparecido há um ano, e a Mulher Gavião tomou o seu lugar como protetora de St. Roch. * Jason Rusch e Lorraine Reilly agora compõem Nuclear, em vez de Jason e Prof. Martin Stein, que desapareceu misteriosamente. * Lady Shiva e Cigana ingressam na equipe de Oráculo, Aves de Rapina. Canário Negro retorna e Lady Shiva leva Bethany Thorne, filha de Matthew Thorne, o Doutor Crime, como sua aluna. * Oliver Queen é o prefeito de Star City e não apareceu em público como Arqueiro Verde por um ano. * Cassandra Cain, sob a influência do Exterminador, tornou-se a nova líder da Liga de Assassinos. * Robin lidera os Novos Titãs, que agora incluem Cyborg, Kid Demônio e Devastadora (Rose Wilson). Os misteriosos Titãs da Costa Leste estão baseados em Nova York. Robin tenta secretamente recriar Superboy (que foi morto durante Crise Infinita) através de clonagem. Mutano e Ravena rompem o namoro e deixam a equipe. * A amiga de Selina Kyle, Holly Robinson, a substitui como Mulher Gato. Selina, agora com um nome diferente, dá à luz uma filha chamada Helena. * Supergirl e Poderosa atuam juntas como Asa Noturna (Poderosa) e Labareda (Supergirl), na cidade engarrafada de Kandor. * Os Renegados são considerados mortos, mas continuam o seu trabalho de forma subterrânea. Os membros, novamente liderado por Asa Noturna (Dick Grayson), são Grace, Trovão, Katana, Metamorfo e Capitão Bumerangue. * Vandal Savage se choca de volta na Terra sem a sua imortalidade e descobre que tem apenas 11 dias de vida. Ele procura Alan Scott para uma última batalha, mas não consegue sucesso. O clone que Savage usou em sua trama acaba sendo devorado pelo próprio Savage, estendendo a sua vida em mais um ano. * A nova Liga da Justiça toma forma com 10 membros, incluindo Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha. * Jaime Reyes, o novo Besouro Azul, acorda no deserto do Arizona e fica surpreso ao saber que se passou um ano desde o ataque ao Irmão Olho. * Os Guardiões Globais recrutaram novos membros, incluindo Jet e Gloss dos Novos Guardiões, Fera Liberdade, a terceira Raposa Escarlate, o herói sírio Sandstorm, e um novo Manticore. * Bruno "Feio" Mannheim lança muitas esferas de energia voadoras em Metropolis, para tentar destruir Superman. Ele tinha, então, aprendido a crescer até chegar a um tamanho colossal. Antes de se teleportar para longe, ele diz a Superman que agora "tem um novo mestre, mais poderoso que Darkseid". * A nova Sociedade da Justiça da América estréia, liderada por Alan Scott, Jay Garrick e Ted Grant. * Hercules substitui a Mulher Maravilha como um agente do Olimpo. * "1.001 Anos Depois", Supergirl aparece no século 31 e é reverenciada como uma membra da Família Superman. Após a sua chegada, ela conclui que está sonhando, e que não está realmente no futuro. A Legião dos Super-Heróis acredita que ela está apenas se iludindo ao pensar que é a Supergirl do século 21, mas, no entanto, a aceita como um novo membro. Cancelamentos De acordo com os eventos de Crise Infinita e 52, a DC Comics cancelou algumas de suas séries de longa duração, incluindo: Wonder Woman (vol. 2), The Flash (vol. 2) (o qual foi reiniciado após a morte de Bart Allen), Gotham Central, Batman: Gotham Knights, Plastic Man, JLA, Superman (vol. 2), e Batgirl. Mudanças de nome * The Adventures of Superman foi renomeado para simplesmente Superman, restaurando o título original desta série com a edição #650. * Aquaman se tornou Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis com a edição #40, estrelada por um novo personagem. * Firestorm foi renomeado Firestorm: The Nuclear Man da edição #23 em diante. * Hawkman é renomeado Hawkgirl da edição #50 em diante. * Legion of Super-Heroes é renomeado Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes começando com a edição # 16. O título também usou um logo "1.001 Anos Depois" por várias edições. Novas séries Como eles são novos títulos, muitas das séries a seguir não têm o selo "Um Ano Depois" para indicar um salto de tempo desde a edição anterior. Spin-offs da série Contagem Regressiva para Crise Infinita * Checkmate foi uma série contínua desmembrada do Projeto OMAC, com o escritor Greg Rucka e Jesus Saiz como artista. A série terminou com a edição #31, em outubro de 2008. * Secret Six foi uma série limitada em seis edições, desmembrada de Vilões Unidos, com a escritora Gail Simone e Brad Walker como artista. Uma série regular iniciou em setembro de 2008. * Shadowpact foi lançado como uma série contínua desmembrada de Dia de Vingança, com o escritor e artista Bill Willingham. Foi concluída em maio de 2008 com a edição #25. Consequências de Crise Infinita * Besouro Azul tem um novo personagem que segue os passos de Ted Kord, escrito por Keith Giffen e John Rogers, com arte de Cully Hamner. A série foi concluída em Fevereiro de 2009 com a edição #36. * Crisis Aftermath: The Battle For Blüdhaven é uma mini-série em seis edições escrita por Jimmy Palmiotti e Justin Gray, com arte de Dan Jurgens e Palmiotti. * Crisis Aftermath: The Spectre é uma série limitada de três questão escrito por Will Pfeifer com arte de Cliff Chiang. * Ion é uma mini-série em doze edições, desmembrada de Green Lantern e Rann-Thanagar War, com o escritor Ron Marz e Greg Tocchini como artista. Relançamentos * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive foi iniciado, com os primeiros sete números escritos por Danny Bilson e Paul De Meo (produtores da série de TV "The Flash" dos anos 1990), com arte de Ken Lashley. Com a morte do Flash IV, Bart Allen, nas mãos da Galeria de Vilões na edição #13, e o retorno posterior de Wally West para o UDC, este título voltou a ser chamado "The Flash", e retomou a numeração que tinha antes da mudança de nome. Assim, The Flash #231 foi lançado em agosto de 2007 e percorreu a dezembro de 2008 com a edição # 247. O título foi colocado em hiato antes do lançamento da mini-série "The Flash: Rebirth", em abril de 2009. A reedição subseqüente de um novo título Flash, registrando as novas aventuras de Barry Allen começou em abril de 2010, mas foi trazido ao fim com a edição número#12 à frente do evento Ponto de Ignição. * Green Lantern Corps foi uma série contínua derivada de "Green Lantern: Recharge", a partir de abril de 2006. Chegou ao fim com a edição #63, em agosto de 2011. * Justice League of America, uma série contínua derivada de "JLA", começou em julho de 2006, escrita por Brad Meltzer e desenhada por Ed Benes. Concluiu em 2011 com a edição #60. * Wonder Woman (volume 3), começou em junho de 2006, com o escritor Allan Heinberg e o artista Terry Dodson. * JSA foi cancelada com a edição #87 para ser substituída por uma nova revista chamada Justice Society of America", escrita por Geoff Johns, com arte de Dale Eaglesham e capas (e co-planejamento de enredo) de Alex Ross. Admirável Mundo Novo * DCU: Brave New World é uma edição especial de 80 páginas apresentando seis dos planejados novos títulos: Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters, OMAC, Martian Manhunter, Trials of Shazam!, The All-New Atom e The Creeper. As duas últimas páginas revelam a existência dos Monitores. ** All-New Atom foi uma série contínua, a partir de julho de 2006, escrita por Gail Simone e desenhada por John Byrne. Concluiu em Julho de 2008 com a edição #25. ** The Creeper foi uma mini-série em 6 edições, escrita por Steve Niles e desenhada por Justiniano. ** Martian Manhunter foi uma mini-série em 8 edições, escrita por A.J. Lieberman e desenhada por Al Barrionuevo. ** OMAC foi uma mini-série em oito edições, escrita por Bruce Jones e desenhada por Renato Guedes. ** Trials of Shazam! foi uma mini-série em 12 edições, com toda a Família Marvel (Capitão Marvel, Mary Marvel e Capitão Marvel Jr.); derivada de Dia de Vingança e Crise Infinita, escrita por Judd Winick e desenhada por Howard Porter. ** Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters foi uma mini-série em 8 edições, derivada de Crisis Aftermath: Battle for Blüdhaven, a partir de agosto de 2006, escrita por Jimmy Palmiotti e Justin Gray com arte de Daniel Acuña. Uma segunda mini-série, tambem com 8 edições, foi lançada em setembro de 2007, escrita por Jimmy Palmiotti e Justin Gray com arte de Renato Arlem, que tinha algumas ligações com a série anterior. Substituições de títulos cancelados * Batman Confidential foi uma série contínua com equipes criativas rotativas, concluído em março de 2011. * Superman Confidential foi uma série contínua com equipes criativas rotativas, cancelado em abril de 2008. Em julho de 2006, a maioria dos títulos da DC Comics concluíram seus arcos de histórias "Um Ano Depois" e passaram a não exibir mais o selo em suas capas. Eventos significativos do ano perdido Aquaman O misterioso desaparecimento de Aquaman foi posteriormente seguido pela chegada de Arthur Joseph Curry. A origem deste novo Arthur parece ser semelhante à do Aquaman da Era de Ouro. Arthur encontra "O Morador das Profundezas", que tem uma mão encantada semelhante à de Orin, e foi posteriormente confirmado como sendo o Aquaman original. "O Morador" também diz a Arthur sobre o seu futuro, que parece estar descrevendo eventos passados que envolvem ao Aquaman original. Tratado da Liberdade de Poderes Há um novo Tratado da Liberdade de Poderes. As especificidades e estrutura do mesmo não foram detalhadas, mas parece colocar limites às atividades dos heróis fora de suas nações de origem. Depois de ter quebrado o tratado inúmeras vezes, Hal Jordan é considerado um criminoso por grande parte do mundo. Só a Brigada dos Soviete Supremos, o Lanterna Verde Hal Jordan e os Renegados foram confirmados para tendo sido afetados por ele (Green Lantern vol.4 #10, 2006). Os Renegados operam de forma ilegal e subterrânea, com todos os seus membros à época (exceto pelo Asa Noturna) sendo dados como mortos pelo público em geral. Por sua vez, o governo chinês criou uma superequipe chamada de Os Dez Grandiosos durante o "ano perdido", e está atualmente trabalhando em um programa para criação de supersoldados. Gotham City James Gordon voltou ao papel de Comissário de polícia de Gotham City. Embora os pormenores exatos não tenham sido revelados, sabe-se que o seu retorno - e o de Harvey Bullock - ao DPCG se segue à descoberta de um caso de grande corrupção no mesmo, por Bullock. Harvey Dent, que se acreditava curado do Transtorno de Múltipla Personalidade e problemas de psicose que criaram a sua persona Duas Caras, tem sido encarregado de manter Gotham segura, como resultado de um acordo com Batman. Memoriais a Superboy Monumentos ao herói caído foram erguidos em pelo menos dois locais: * Em Metropolis, a estátua representando Superman segurando uma águia (referência à sua primeira batalha com Apocalypse) ganhou a companhia de uma estátua de Superboy (como visto em Action Comics #837), honrando seu sacrifício e suas ações durante a Crise Infinita. 52 #1 descreve o memorial, aparentemente erguido dentro de poucos dias da morte de Superboy. * A segunda estátua foi erguida em São Francisco, em frente à Torre Titã. Consequências As repercussões de Um Ano Depois ainda são sentidos hoje no UDC em uma série de maneiras. Um dos acontecimentos mais notáveis após o desfecho de Crise Infinita e Um Ano Depois foi a mudança no comportamento do Batman. Ele tornou-se mais propenso a aceitar as opiniões de outros, mostrou sinais de polidez numa base mais regular, e pede desculpas a aliados quando ele comete erros de julgamento ou franqueza. Isso não rebaixa a sua abordagem ao crime, no entanto. Alguns podem argumentar que, embora ele tenha "suavizado" a sua abordagem com seus amigos, ele tem endurecido sua abordagem aos seus inimigos (por exemplo, jogando o Coringa em uma caçamba de lixo depois deste ter sido baleado na cabeça, em seguida, observando que "deve ter confundido ele com o lixo.") Muitos componentes da Era de Prata foram reintroduzidos ao Superman e seu elenco de apoio. O personagem Mon-El, o design interior da Fortaleza da Solidão, o fato de Superman iniciar sua carreira sendo conhecido como um "super-menino" (exceto pelo uniforme), e a sua participação adolescente na Legião dos Super-Heróis são todos componentes reconhecíveis da Era de Prata que não foram incluídos na continuidade antes de Crise Infinita. As histórias também começam a se assemelhar esteticamente aos filmes da franquia "Superman", por usarem o mesmo design exterior para a Fortaleza da Solidão, bem como a aparência de Jor-El similar à do ator Marlon Brando. Essas mudanças também fazem as histórias atuais do Superman ficarem mais alinhadas com a série de televisão Smallville, que incorpora muitos dos mesmos elementos clássicos dos quadrinhos e dos filmes. A Mulher Maravilha ativamente mantém a sua identidade secreta e tem uma relação de flerte com Nemesis, um colega de trabalho no Departamento de Assuntos Metahumanos. O final do arco de histórias "Quem é a Mulher Maravilha?" estabelece que a sua identidade secreta é agora uma transformação tanto estética quanto física, uma vez que, como "Diana Prince", ela é fisicamente idêntica a um ser humano normal, recuperando os seus poderes somente quando se transforma em Mulher Maravilha (com um efeito giratório semelhante ao usado na série de televisão da Mulher Maravilha da década de 1970). A carreira de Bart Allen como o Flash foi uma das ocorrências mais curtas, uma vez que a nova série estrelada por ele durou apenas 13 edições, a última das quais incluía a morte do personagem. O seu predecessor, Wally West, desde então, retomou o manto do Corredor Escarlate. Muitos heróis, principalmente membros dos Novos Titãs, lamentaram a sua perda. Isto levou também a uma subtrama na série semanal da DC, Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Final, onde muitos heróis são mostrados como estando ativamente à procura dos vilões que causaram a morte de Allen. Os membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes que foram recuperados a partir do planeta natal dos Caçadores Cósmicos, Biot, ainda desprezam Hal Jordan pelas ações cometidas enquanto estava sob o controle de Parallax. Devido a isso, várias "panelinhas" pessoais são formadas entre certos Lanternas, que se perguntam porque Jordan ainda está entre eles. Muitas vezes, Jordan é defendida pelo Lanterna Verde membro da Guarda de Honra, Guy Gardner. Os "Lanternas Perdidos" provaram ser valiosos Lanternas na linha de frente da Guerra dos Anéis, com alguns deles se unindo às fileiras dos Lanternas Alfa. Notas Grant Morrison mencionou em entrevistas que ele tinha, em seu tempo livre, redesignado vários personagens da DC não utilizados. Ele os apresentou para Dan DiDio, como parte de sua proposta para os Sete Soldados da Vitória, com vários deles, incluindo os Combatentes da Liberdade e o Átomo, estreando em 2006. Category:Eventos